


We Know That Snowmen Exist

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [47]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has ADHD, Fluff, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: can you pretty please write a fic about buck ranting about something he loves to chris like super excitedly and then eddie overhearing and being soooo in love?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 24
Kudos: 382





	We Know That Snowmen Exist

**Author's Note:**

> okay so if it's not clear the title and the thing buck is super excited about is the Dyatlov Pass Incident

Eddie sighs heavily as he walks into his house. It’s been a long day full of non-stop calls, plus Buck had the day off today. Shifts without Buck always seemed to drag on longer. But being home makes it better. Knowing that he’s only seconds away from seeing his son and his boyfriend makes it better. 

He toes off his shoes, dropping his bag by the entryway. He’ll trip on it in the morning, he always does, but right now Eddie doesn’t care in the slightest. Walking into the living room, Eddie sees that the tv is paused, the blankets all a mess and tell tale food wrappers are on the coffee table. 

A quick glance at the clock confirms Eddie’s suspicions that Buck is in the process of getting Christopher ready for bed. Sure enough not a second later he hears voices coming from the direction of Chris’s bedroom. 

Eddie follows the voices, but stays quiet, hoping to catch even a little bit of Buck talking to Chris. Over the past few months, Eddie has found the one most endearing thing in the world, Buck and Chris together.

“But they were super skilled hikers and skiers,” Buck is saying. “Which makes people think that there’s something bigger at play, you know? Why did they pitch their tent wrong, why did they go out in the snow without their gear? It’s crazy.” Eddie frowns, obviously hearing the middle of a conversation that he has no clue where it started. “And then all these people started to come up with dozens and dozens of theories about what they think happened. There’s a theory it was the abominable snowman that scared them from their tent.” 

“What’s that?” Chris asks. 

“Oh, it’s like Bigfoot, but for the mountains and the snow and stuff,” Buck explains. There’s the sound of rustling fabric, probably Buck adjusting the blankets around Chris.

“Did they ever figure out what happened to them?” Chris asks. 

“Well, not really. There’s a lot of theories, but there’s no way for anyone to really know what happened to them.” 

“Wow.” Chris sounds in awe, he usually does when Buck tells him stories.

“I know, buddy!” Eddie can hear the smile in Buck’s voice. After a moment of silence, Eddie decides to walk into Chris’s bedroom. He finds Buck sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling the covers up to Chris’s chest. 

When Eddie walks in both of them light up with big smiles. Eddie quickly takes a seat on the other side of the bed. Chris immediately sits up to hug him. Eddie drops a kiss to his son’s hair as he reaches over to squeeze Buck’s hand. 

“How was your day?” Eddie asks Christopher. He spends the next few minutes hearing about Chris’s science project and math test and a whole slew of other classes. 

When they wish Chris goodnight and walk back to the living room, Buck asks, “How was work?” 

Eddie sighs, “Long day. I’m just glad to be home.” As they sit down, Eddie wraps his arm around Buck’s shoulder. “What were you talking to Chris about earlier?” 

“Oh, uh,” Buck rubs the back of his neck, “just something I was reading about earlier today. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Buck,” Eddie shifts to face him, “you were obviously really excited about it.” He bumps Buck’s shoulder. “Tell me about it.” 

“Are you sure?” Buck asks. “You know I can get rambly.” 

Eddie smiles, “I know and I love it.” he rests his chin on his hand. “I’m all ears, Buckley.” 

Buck grins. As he starts talking, gradually picking up speed as he gets more and more excited about what he’s saying, Eddie feels himself fall deeper in love with him. With the way Buck’s hands move to emphasize certain points, how he hardly gets tripped up as he rambles, and the glow in his eyes as he talks about something that so clearly excites him. 

Buck tells Eddie all about how nine Russian hikers vanished in the middle of a hike through the most dangerous mountains in Russia only to be found later in a slew of strange positions. After giving him the basics of the story, he starts to talk about all the different theories of what happened, where they came from, which ones seem likely, and which one Buck thinks is the truth. 

Eddie is in awe. It’s clear that Buck knows a lot about this subject. He talks about the science behind some of the theories and avalanches and wind temperatures and hypothermia. Buck only stops talking a few times, checking with Eddie that it’s okay if he keeps talking. Eddie assures him that it is and gets Buck back to talking after asking a question or two. 

When Buck’s ramble comes to an end after about twenty minutes, Eddie just smiles at him with the softest eyes imaginable. “I love you so much.”

Buck rolls his eyes, “I just spent half an hour lecturing you on an unsolved mystery from the ‘70s. Are you sure about that?” He laughs a little.

Eddie puts his hand on Buck’s cheek, “I love you.” Buck blinks for a second. “I love you rambling about the things you love. It doesn’t annoy me.” 

Buck looks at him unsurely, “Are you sure?” 

Eddie kisses him, “I’m sure.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos always make me happy!
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
